


Skylanders One, Two, Three Shots

by WiredDreams



Series: Skylanders [1]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games), Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark things like rape, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, MoreThanOneShots, Multi, Other, Pedophilia, WARNING TIME, also a swear warning as well, and sometimes there will be flashbacks, etc will be mentioned, if you are sensitive to anything please leave and look at something else, okay so, oneshots, taking requests, there will also be mental illness talk as well, threeshots, twoshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDreams/pseuds/WiredDreams
Summary: Oneshots for the Skylanders fandom! I am taking requests, and updates will be random. I also accept requests with your headcannons! I just need to be told the headcannon.-WARNING: Talk of mental illness, suicide, phobias, and criminal acts are discussed. This may not be the fic for those who are light hearted or are triggered by things that might be discussed, no matter how minor it is in the oneshot itself.-
Relationships: Other Relationships To Be Listed, Spyro & Cynder, Spyro & Eruptor, Spyro & Jet-Vac, Spyro & Master Eon, Spyro & Original Character(s), Spyro & Pop Fizz, Spyro & Skylanders, Spyro & Stealth Elf, Spyro/Cynder, Spyro/Eruptor, Spyro/Original Character(s), Spyro/Stealth Elf, Spyrp/Pop Fizz
Series: Skylanders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193291
Comments: 1





	Skylanders One, Two, Three Shots

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Talk of mental illness, suicide, phobias, and criminal acts are discussed. This may not be the fic for those who are light hearted or are triggered by things that might be discussed, no matter how minor it is in the oneshot itself.

Hai! I'm Shane, and, as mentioned in the title, I am taking requests! Now, there are some requirements, and they are the following;

\- Platonic or Romantic relationships? If so, list.

\- Fluff, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt-Comfort, or Hurt-No Comfort? Please specify.

\- Plot/Drabble

\- Characters

\- Headcannons you have that you want me to use in the fanfiction?

\- AU? If so, please specify.

Now, with that done, start rolling in the requests! I will also be posting non-request works.


End file.
